How Darth Vader vs The Specters should have ended
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This was a long time comming


**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Star Wars is owned by Disney. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: This was a long time coming. Now I'm sure there are other fics like this but I wanted to create my own version of it.**

* * *

The Specters all ran towards the Imperial Shuttle with the shield generator, Kanan and Ezra not far behind, when suddenly the Jedi and apprentice stopped, feeling cold chill they had felt before.

"Kanan," Ezra said to his master, "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Kanan replied as he and Ezra slowly turned towards the hangar's entrance. "The cold."

Standing by the entrance was the right hand of the Emperor himself, Darth Vader, followed by stormtroopers. "Stand down," Vader ordered and the troopers halted their approach. "I will deal with them myself." He said before igniting his light saber.

Kanan and Ezra did the same and stood defensively before the sith lord. Darth Vader slowly approached, striking fear into the Jedi and Padawan. Their opponent was cool and collected, showing great confidence as he approached them. Kanan took the initiative and attacked. Ezra was not far behind. Kanan dueled the sith lord as Ezra moved into attack from the side, but as Vader was blocking Kanan's saber, the sith lifted his left hand and force pushed Ezra away, sending him flying several yards away.

"Ezra," Kanan cried out with worry.

"You are unfocused," Darth Vader scolded the Jedi and before Kanan knew it, the red light saber had impaled him in the gut as Kanan let out a gasp from the searing pain.

The rest of the Specters watched in shock and horror. "Kanan!" Hera cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Ezra recovered from the little flight trip Vader had sent him on and saw to his horror his master had been impaled, as his eyes widen in shock, he cries out, "NO!"

Vader pulled his light saber out from Kanan's abdomen and let the Jedi fall to the floor, dead.

"You murderer!" Zeb cries out in pure rage as he relentlessly fired his weapon Vader, who easily deflected the blasts. An equally angered Sabine joined Zeb in the firing as did Hera. Ezra rose to his feet, tears leaking out form his eyes and his teeth gritting hard against each other. He lets out a heartbroken cry as he blindly attacked his master's murderer.

Vader lifted his left arm and used the force on Ezra to lift him of the ground. Ezra dropped his light saber as he was being force choked and he grabbed his throat, gasping for air.

"Put him down, you monster!" Sabine furiously spat, desperately trying to land a hit on Vader, but the sith lord was too skilled and powerful and easily blocked the lasers being shot at him, all the while still choking the life out of Ezra. Vader then twisted his hand and Ezra's head followed, resulting in his neck being snapped, followed by a sickening sound.

"No," Zeb said with sorrow as he watched Ezra die before him. Tears leaked from his eyes, as he shut them tight. Lets out a cry before bringing out a pair of thermal detonators. "Take this, you son of a …" He spat as he tossed the detonators towards the sith. Vader however held his right hand up, lifting his index and middle fingers from his light saber and force pushed the detonators back towards the Lasat. Zeb had no time to dodge the detonators as they were in front of him. "Karabast," Was his final words before the detonators exploded on him. His scorched body flew and hit the shuttle.

The two remaining Specters looked over at Zeb's smocking corps. Sabine look back at Vader, who was approaching her. Blinded by her rage, she fiercely fired on him, but Vader easily deflected her attack.

Hera was not as driven by anger as her companion though, as her anger had been replaced by fear. "We cannot win," She whispered as her hands were quivering. Sabine wouldn't stand down, despite that Vader was approaching without slowing down. Hera called out for her last surviving companion. "Sabine, we need to retreat."

"Not until I've killed this scum," Sabine stubbornly retorted, determine to avenge her dead friends. However, her anger proved to be her downfall as Vader was now close enough and cut both her hands off. The Mandalorian's final sound was a cry of pain before Vader finished it by cutting her head off.

Hera watched in horror and disbelief as Sabine's helmet, containing her severed head, was rolling across the floor. She was frozen in shock and horror for a few moments before turning to look back at Vader, who now had his eyes set on her. Fear took over and she turned to run but all of a sudden she was lifted from the ground. Her surprise was quickly turned to pain as she felt a great amount of pressure on her entire body. She was slowly being turned around and saw Vader holding his left hand up, keeping Hera in place.

"You rebellion was doomed to fail right from the start," The sith said as he put more pressure on Hera's entire being. Hera let out stiff cries as her body was being crushed by the force. Her bones started cracking and her organs crushed form the pressure. Eventually her eye pupils went back her skull, turning her eyes white. Vader dropped Hera to the ground, the Twi'Lek now dead. Vader turned to leave as his stormtroopers went to remove the corps from the battlefield.

Inside the shuttle, Chopper had watched with sadness as his entire family had been slaughtered before him, as he had somehow remained unnoticed by Vader. There was nothing Chopper could do now, other than wait for his enemies to clear the area so he can take the shuttle and leave this accursed place … alone.


End file.
